1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a screen panel for use in preventing certain substances from passing the screen panel, while permitting, other substances to penetrate the screen panel. More particularly, embodiments relate to a screen panel with aesthetically-pleasing reflectivity. More particularly, embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for mounting a screen panel to a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat screen panels are utilized in various capacities. The panels are useful to provide a barrier to unwanted material, yet screen panels are at the same time porous to permit desired substances such as air or water to travel therethrough. Screen panels are used to protect transformers or other electrical equipment used in buildings from debris which may interfere with the operation of the equipment and from tampering, while also allowing air flow through the screen panels so that the electrical equipment is simultaneously cooled. Screen panels are also used within water wells to permit water to travel through the screen panel, but prevent other debris from entering the interior of the screen panels; in the separation of liquids from solids; in general process filtration; and in the malting industry.
The fabrication of flat screen panels is accomplished by welding wires to bars (sometimes referred to as “rods”) which extend along the length of the wires and are perpendicular to the wires. The bars structurally support the wires. The wires run parallel to one another, and the bars are also parallel to one another. At each intersection of the wires with the bars, the wires are welded to the bars. The bars as well as the wires are usually constructed of stainless steel, typically Type 304 stainless steel, to provide resistance to wear from abrasive substances to which the screen panels are often subjected.
Typically, the wires which are used to form the screen panels are triangular-shaped, or vee-shaped, in cross-section. The triangular-shaped wires are welded to bars to support the wires on the screen panel so that a pointed edge of the triangular cross-section is welded to the support bars at each intersection of the support bars with the wires. While the triangular-shaped wires perform the required functions of a screen panel, the aesthetic appearance of the screen panel is unremarkable. Furthermore, when attempting to angle the triangle-shaped wires with respect to the bars, it is difficult to control the angle due to the triangular cross-section of the wires.
Screen panels are often used to form a screen when employed for use around electrical equipment. The screen may include two screen panels, each having the perpendicular bars and wires. The two panels are connected, to one another by end supports at each end, so that the two panels form parallel and opposite sides of the rectangular-shaped screen and the end supports form the remaining parallel and opposite sides of the rectangular-shaped screen.
A typical installation of a screen panel to a surface such as a wall involves welding or bolting the screen panel to the surface. The screen panels are welded or bolted to the surface to provide structural support for the screens with respect to the surface as well as to provide a sealed perimeter around the screen panels to prevent unwanted debris from compromising screen performance. Screen panels mounted to the wall in this manner are not easily removable for cleaning or replacing. Furthermore, the welding or bolting of the screen panel to the surface requires a relatively lengthy installation process, increasing labor costs and time for installation of the screen panels.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a screen which possesses reflectivity which is aesthetically pleasing. It is further desirable to provide an apparatus and method for conveniently mounting screen panels where the screen panels are easily installable and removable from the surface.